callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Tiger Camouflage
Red Tiger Camouflage is a type of weapon camouflage seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The Red Tiger camouflage is only available in online multiplayer, and is achieved by getting 150 headshots with a specific gun for assault rifles, submachine guns, light machine guns, and sniper rifles, and 100 for shotguns. Its appearance is the weapon's normal background with red stripes lateral to the weapon, like a tiger's body pattern. Despite the fact that it provides zero camouflage function, and is the least striking and visible of the camo patterns (it is almost invisible on some weapons on low light maps), Red Tiger is still a very popular camouflage pattern, mostly due to the fact that it signifies that the player has obtained 150 headshots with the weapon, which is regarded as a symbol of player skill by many (although some players simply use the Cage Match mode to unlock Red Tiger, somewhat negating its "status" symbol). Image:Red Tiger M16A4.jpg|Red Tiger Camouflage in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's multiplayer Image:Red_Tiger_MP5.png|An MP5 in Red Tiger Camouflage in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Red Tiger camouflage features again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is unlocked on a weapon by obtaining 150 headshots with the chosen weapon, (only primary weapon) and is the second to last weapon camouflage to be unlocked. As opposed to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare where the pattern was composed of pale, thinly colored red stripes against a predominant gray background, the variant in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 utilizes a more striking pattern that is reminiscent of the Tigerstripe camouflage used by US and South Vietnamese troops during the Vietnam War, along with a deeper red which makes the pattern far more visible and refined. It is the second to last unlocked finish, with Fall Camouflage being the last. Red Tiger is more popular than Blue Tiger in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, unlike the other way around in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. As it takes 150 headshots to obtain this particular camouflage, a difficult task for most players before they Prestige, it will usually be found on a weapon which is unlocked in the earlier levels such as the SCAR-H, M4A1 Carbine, or FAMAS. Image:Weapon_camo_menu_red_tiger.png|Red Tiger Camouflage in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer Image:Redtigermw2.jpg|Red Tiger Camouflage applied to a SCAR-H M240RedTigerACOG.jpg|Red Tiger Camouflage applied to an M240 Trivia *When the player achieves level 60 in the multiplayer, he/she will acquire a title saying Gen. and with the Red Tiger background. *In maps such as Derail, if the player looks, it seems that the gun has frosted over. It is more noticeable with this camo. *The gun will still keep its default colour in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare with this camo. eg. most of the M40A3 will still be green. Category:Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer